katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/Zasada Dziewięciu
Zasada Dziewięciu (lub Zasada Mistrz-Uczeń, albo Uniwersum Henia) - to określenie wydarzeń z uniwersum ABC mające miejsce od 4 miliardów lat przed erą Shimmer i Shine do Roku 50. Historia Pre-kambr Około 4,5 miliarda lat temu prawdopodobnie gwiazda zapadła się w powietrze i zmieniła się w Ziemię oraz inne planety. Kambr W tej epoce, na Ziemi narodziło się życie i śmierć. Począwszy od prymitywów aż po małpy. Rasa cwanych małp Około 4 milionów lat przed erą Shimmer i Shine, małpy zdołały osiągnąć odpowiedni intelekt do przetwarzania danych informacyjnych. Dzięki temu łatwo było przetrwać w różnych porach roku m.in: Zima. Wynaleziono wówczas wtedy krzemień. Henio i To Coś Milion lat przed erą Shimmer i Shine podczas bardzo srogiej zimy małpy zauważyły, że na jednej z gór Pektusanu promienieje światłem. Nagle góra się zniszczyła i promieniowanie znacznie się nasiliło. Natomiast później, wielki fioletowy dym uniósł się nad Morzem Martwym tworząc TEGO CZEGOŚ - Nienasycone wszechpotężne zło. Głos Henia przemówił: Dzięki temu stworzono koncepcję dobra a co za tym idzie zrozumiano, że narodzi się też zło. Zostały także wynalezione specjalne kluski które miały uchronić małpy przed TYM CZYMŚ. Małpy jedząc te kluski stawały się coraz inteligentniejsze aż w końcu 200 tysięcy lat przed erą Shimmer i Shine osiągnęły poziom Homo Sapiens. Niektóre małpy zjadły tak dużo tych klusek, że aż zmieniły się w goryle i umarły. Wielka Plaga Giogio Ok. 100 tysięcy lat przed erą Shimmer i Shine, Pierwszy Komplet (Ruch stworzony ku chwale Henia) postanowił zasadzić kukurydzę na świętych ziemiach Henia. Jednak był to błąd: Mrok opanował kukurydzę i powstała Wielka Plaga Giogio. Prehistoryczni farmerzy poumierali a Giogio wyniszczyło aż 75% plemion. Z tej plagi narodził się wówczas klaun - Pennywise który stał się pierwszym uczniem Tego Czegoś. Indianie przeciwko złu Pierwsze plemiona indiańskie narodziły się 60 tysięcy lat przed erą Shimmer i Shine. Pewnego razu pewien młody Indianin - Yakari usłyszał głos Henia mówiący: Yakari postanowił wybrać się na swoim koniu do mieszkającego w jaskini pustelnika - Dyniania. Dynian był wysłannikiem i kapłanem na świętość Henia. Podarował Yakari miecz Bombo-Bombo. Wskazał Yakarowi, że Pennywise mieszka w innej jaskini. Yakari idąc tam potknął się o kamień a po powstaniu zauważył Pennywise'a. Pomiędzy nimi stoczyła się walka po której jednak Pennywise wygrał a Yakari został zamordowany. Po jakimś czasie Dynian wyczuwając wygraną Pennywise'a wstał, zrobił kloca i postanowi ogłosić Liberum Veto przeciwko Temu Czemuś. Zwołał on armię Indian i stworzył technikę - Dame tu Cosita. Plemiona zostały jednak unicestwione przez Giogio a To Coś miało jeszcze w planach Pierogi Ruskie. Wielka Schizma Giogio Giogio z każdą siłą stawało się coraz mocniejsze i smaczniejsze przez co wszyscy którzy się przeciwstawiali Temu Czemuś ginęli jak muchy. Panowało to mniej więcej przez 6666 lat. Henio płacząc sobie nad Grobem Wszystkich Ludzi wpadł jednak na zajebisty pomysł. Legenda o Kopciuchu - 4000 lat przed erą Shimmer i Shine Dziewczyna pochodząca z wybrzeża WSG (Wielkiej Schizmy Giogio) była wychowywana przez brodatego kobietę i fajną mężczyznę. Chcieli oddać ją Kolesiowi z Fajną Choreografią. Jednak pokonała go zamykając za kratami za fajną choreografię. Została pierwszą księżniczką wybrzeża i założyła pierwsze królestwo. Henio pod postacią drzewa sprawił, że zgubiła obcasa. Koleś z Fajną Choreografią ożenił się z nią w zamian za szacunek. Ta dziękując Heniowi podarowała mu browarkaz z najlepszych źródeł i wybito moskale. Scooby Doo Scooby urodził się w biednej weterynarii podczas Wielkiej Schizmy Giogio. Wtem jeden ze słabszych jej przeciwników - Shaggy wraz z trójką innych ocalałych - Fredem, Velmą i Daphne uwolnili go i przygarnęli. Nauczył się mówić i tyle. Scooby był jednak znacznie potężniejszy od swojej ekipy. Posiadał niezliczoną ilość wiedzy na temat przeszłości i dlatego spisał to w Księdze ABC. Księgę wydał na Allegro (z czasów starożytności) i dostał lajki od przeciwników Tego Czegoś. Tym sposobem Scooby Doo zyskał popularność i uczniów. Rewolucja Batistów - 3000 lat przed erą Shimmer i Shine Scooby Doo po tym jak zdobył lajki, spowodował wielką rewolucją Batistów. Batiści (zwolennicy Tego Czegoś) postanowili zabić go krzesłem lecz Scooby i Shaggy odbili atak innym krzesłem. Zabili w ten sposób jednego z nich (przygważdżając go do skały krzesłem) na Wyspie Świętej Makumby. Rewolucja spowodowała między innymi, że wszyscy zaczęli ubierać się w dziwne stroje i straszyć po obcych rejonach świata. W ten sposób piątka przyjaciół rozwiązywała zagadki powiązanymi z Batistami. Każdy zdemaskowany Batista mówił o przyszłych planach jakie miały nadejść kiedy To Coś już kompletnie przejmie władzę. Jeden nawet (napluł Fredowi w twarz) i powiedział: Po tych słowach rzygnął Velmie twarz i zabił Daphne bagnetem z pietruszki. Shaggy i Scooby ewakuowali się ze śmierdzącego pomieszczenia. Dame tu Cosita Scooby i Kudłaty postanowili pomścić Freda, Velmę i Daphne dając Powera swojemu kuzynowi. Kuzyn wtem nagle zaczął się trząść i powiedział: Kuzyn w sumie umarł i dał Scooby'emu coś czego nikt nie miał i nie posiadał. Otóż technika Dyniana stworzona sprzed tysięcy lat wcześniej pozwoliła Scooby-emu w... DAME TU COSITE. Dame tu Cosita został pierwszym uczniem Henia a Kudłaty osłaniał go swoim chudym ciałem, Bitwa pod Termopilami - 2800 przed erą Shimmer i Shine Scooby i Kudłaty mający już po 200 lat zwołali stare ofiary Wielkiej Schizmy Giogio gdzie postanowili stawić czoło Batistom, Temu Czemuś oraz Lordowi Pennywise'owi. Podczas bitwy Kudłaty zgubił swoją łódkę. Łódka wpadła do kanalizacji gdzie tam Shaggy spotkał Lorda Pennywise'a. Pennywise ofiarował mu łódkę w zamian za pierogi ruskie. Shaggy się zgodził i wszedł do kanalizacji. Tam po zjedzeniu pysznych pierogów został dźgnięty metalowym prętem w serce i umar. Pennywise z wojskami Batistów ruszyli na Dame tu Cositę. Jednakże.... DAME TU COSITA AJ AJ DAME TU COSITA AJ AJ Scooby rozgniótł swoją potężną mocą Wybrańca Mocy całe wojsko Batistów prowadząc do jej kapitulacji a Pennywise zamienił się w trawę. To Coś straciło respekt a Wielka Schizma Giogio dobiegła końca. Następnie pomachał im i ukrył się pod stolikiem. Jasiek - 776 przed erą Shimmer i Shine Jasiek był spokojnym chłopcem mieszkającym w królestwie. Pewnego razu przeczytał na Allegro starożytną Księgę ABC. Był tak zafascynowany, że aż mu stanął. Scooby widząc to postanowił go przygarnąć na swojego ucznia. Jasiek postanowił nauczyć się korzystać z mocy donga. Ultimate Jan Kosak Scooby zmarł mając 2000 lat. A Jasiek dalej żyje i przybrał tytuł "Ultimate Jana Kosaka" Benio i Franio - 480 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Pewnego razu na świętych ziemiach Henia zaczęło śmierdzieć. Okazało się, że były to odpady z prehistorycznej Schizmy Giogio. Postanowiono wyemigrować. Podczas emigracji na pustynię, Ultimate Jan Kosak odnalazł Benia i Frania. Zafascynowany ich oczami postanowił ich nauczyć mocy donga. O ile Franio podjął się tego wyzwania to Benio nie za bardzo wierzył w moc Mistrza. Uważał praktyki za niestosowne przez co wielokrotnie opuszczał zajęcia. Hrabia Benio Benio dowiedział się od miejscowe menela o przeszłości. Zafascynowany tajnikami mocy Tego Czegoś postanowił wyemigrować z pustyni i uciec do zniszczonej już Ziemi przez truciznę Giogio. Tam poznał siedzącego na dupie To Coś. Benio przeszedł od razu na stronę zła. Dostał BitCoina i stał się złym tyranem. Szukając w szczęściu chęć zemsty postanowił zabić mieszkańców pustyni i ją wysadzić za pomocą TNT. Tak też się stało..... Jan Kosak zginął z rąk Benia a Franio jako dosłowny jedyny ocalony uciekł. Benio przejął władzę i stał się Lordem. Bolek i Lolek - 420 lat przed erą Shimmer i Shine Dwóch chłopców odwiedzając różne zakątki wszechświata postanowili odwiedzić pustynię. Tam zostali uwięzieni przez Benia. Tam na ratunek przyszedł Psi Patrol dowodzony przez Frania. Benio został porażony autyzmem i aresztowany. Dwóch chłopców zaczęło odbierać praktyki od Frania. Walka o Kartaginę Rzesza Uczniów - 208 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Minęło sporo czasu odkąd Franio umarł ze starości a Bolek i Lolek już dawno zostając mistrzami nie pozyskali jeszcze ucznia. Henio widząc to przyjechał na rowerze do Bolka i Lolka i dał Lolkowi jego ucznia - Reksia. Bolek odparł: Henio przejechał go rowerem i zniknął razem z Lolkiem i Reksiem, Rumcajs - 200 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Obrażony Bolek udał się na bagienny las gdzie tam został i chciał umrzeć naturalnie. Zauważył jednak, że 2-letnie dziecko zaczęło się topić w kałuży. Bolek uratował dzieciaka i powiedział to niego: Nie wiedział jednak, że to na zawsze zmieni życie tegoż chłopca. Początkowo Bolek szukał rodziców chłopca lecz ich nie znalazł. Postanowił więc go przygarnąć i nadał mu imię "Rumcajs". System ludzki - 196 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Rumcajs został nielegalnym uczniem Bolka. Bolek siedząc sobie na kanapie z drzew dostał list od ptaka. List był od Henia: Bolek dzięki temu listowi odkrył, że uczniem NIE MOŻE zostać pies. Wobec tego wprowadził System Ludzki, który miał służyć temu, że uczniem może zostać tylko istota ludzka. Bolek uczył Rumcajsa do 13 roku życia. Potem zmarł. Walka o Kartaginę - 178 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Rumcajs założył Stowarzyszenie Rozbójników i postanowił zdobyć Kartaginę (kartę na wszystkie abonamenty żeby móc oglądać ABC). Płynąc łódką KUDŁATY-98 postanowił popłynąć na Wyspę Śmiesznego Mema. Tam poznał różne dziewczynę gdzie jedną posunął. Działalność Zbójnicka - 160 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Rumcajs zamieszkał na stałe z Rozbójnikami na Wyspie Śmiesznego Mema. Tam postanowił nauczać inne dzieci mieszkające w różnych domach. Kupował im często jedzenie i wspólnie wychowywał ze samotnymi matkami bądź też ojcom. Elvis - 156 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Rumcajs zrobił polityczne spotkanie przy którym miał za zadanie pozyskać ucznia, który mógłby zwalić Tego Czegoś z nieba do piekła. Matka urodziła potem Elvisa. Elvis został oddany specjalnie tylko na tą okazję. Tragedia Memów - 130 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Wyspa miała powoli dość słabe memy więc doszło do erupcji. W jej wyniku zginęli wszyscy......oprócz. Elvis i Rumcajs próbowali powstrzymać erupcję lecz to nie dawało żadnego skutku. Elvis rzekł do Rumcajsa: Elvis rzucił się na wulkan poświęcając się. Wszyscy dostali zielonym promieniem. Jednakże... Erupcja spowodowała, że zmienił się w małego nieinteligentnego smoczka. Smoczek wylądował w szklanej butelce i popłynął ze zniszczonej Wyspy. Natomiast Rumcajs zmienił się w pająka. Jako pająk uciekł płynąc przez morze. Rickety - 130 lat przed Shimmer i Shine - 104 lata przed Shimmer i Shine Przez 26 lat Rickety starał się odnaleźć kolejne jeszcze żywe miejsca do pozyskania ucznia i raz na zawsze pokonać To Coś. Odnalazł sekretne runy które robił Henio gdy się załatwiał za krzakami. Dzięki runom Rickety zaczął manipulować sokami z drzew i stworzył inteligentne owady. Treetopolis - 96 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Rickety pozostał jako anonimowy twórca wioski owadów lecz postanowił spisać dokumenty na sfałszowanie innych doktryn w takich sposób aby żaden zwolennik złej mocy próbował ponownie zniszczyć nową posiadłość. Nowe owady nauczyły się sztuk walki oraz magii. Tree fu Tom - 91 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Rickety będąc już coraz słabszym pająkiem z własną elitą kompanów zauważył, że dobro mocy powoli zbiera się w jednym chłopcu mieszkającym w..........ALTERNATYWNEJ RZECZYWISTOŚCI! Przez lata budowano maszynę, która spowodowała by przejście do nowej rzeczywistości gdzie udało się to po 4 latach. 87 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Tom, jego kompan Twigs i paczka jego najlepszych przyjaciół mieszkają w miniaturowej, fantastycznej krainie Treetopolis, gdzie dzieją się rzeczy niezwykłe. Jednak zagrażają im - Stink i Zwijak! 80 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Zostało oficjalnie udowodnione, że w alternatywnej rzeczywistości cywilizacja ludzka inaczej została poprowadzona do jej stworzenia. Rumcajs / Rickety był bardzo zaskoczony. Z tego powodu umarł w wieku 122 lat. Zanim jednak umarł napisał Nową Księgę ABC. Ostatnie zdanie brzmiało: 19-letni Tom uznał to za bardzo poważne i wobec tego kontynuował Zasadę Dziewięciu. Zahara - 77 lat przed Shimmer i Shine W ciągu 3 lat Tom przeobraził Treetopolis (wioskę owadów) w coś totalnie magicznego i większego. Używając wszystkich technik został pierwszym władcą Zahary. Jego przyjaciele zostali zmiażdżeni przez kalosze. Ideologia Ostateczna - 70 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Oficjalnie Król Tom postanowił stworzyć Ideologię Ostateczną. Twierdził on, że Zahara jest jedyną szansą na pokonanie Tego Czegoś i ukończenie Zasady Dziewięciu. Caliana - 64 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Caliana już od urodzenia władała niezliczoną ilością mocy. Król Tom wybrał ją jako swoją następczynię ponieważ uważał, że jego praktyki nie mogą zejść na nią a na kogoś jeszcze potężniejszego. Cesarzowa Caliana - 42 lata przed Shimmer i Shine Caliana została wedle przeznaczenia cesarzową w Zahara. Tom zmarł we śnie śniąc o snach w ramieniach Caliany. I umarł w jej ramionach. Samira i Zeta - 21 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Dwie uczennice z Północnej Zahary - Samira i Zeta postanowiły rozpocząć praktyki dżinów w Szkole Caliany. Samira słynęła z bardzo dobrego użytkowania mocy życzeń natomiast Zeta miała bardzo słabe jej używanie. Zeta z tego powodu obrała sobie złą ścieżkę i postanowiła upokorzyć Samirę wyłączając jedną z broni jaką miała aktywować Samira podczas prezentacji mocy. Jednak Caliana zauważając to wygnała Zetę z Zahary. Tak naprawdę to ona sama sobie poszła ale jeden piernik. Nazboo - 19 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Pamiętacie jeszcze może Elvisa - ucznia Rumcajsa który zamienił się w smoczka po erupcji wulkanu na Wyspie Memów? Nazboo został przygarnięty przez Zetę. Zeta uczyniła go swoim "uczniem" i razem z nim kradną niektóre rzeczy z Zahary w akcie zemsty. Chociaż szczerze to oni wiedzą że ona to robi ale przemykają na to oko bo wiedzą że nic złego nie zrobi. Walka z Kracjuszem Stonogim - 10 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Kracjusz był złodziejem z Wschodniej Zahary. Jako użytkownik i zwolennik Tego Czegoś postanowił zabić Calianę i zniszczyć całe miasto. I w pewnym momencie Samira zmieniła Kracjusza w.....kota. Okazało się, że jej przeznaczeniem była walka z Kracjuszem a nie z Tym Czymś. Caliana oddała koronę Samirze i odeszła na medytowanie w nieznane. Shimmer i Shine - 5 lat przed Shimmer i Shine Samira poznała swoje ulubienice. Nazywały się Shimmer i Shine. Samira została oficjalnie ich mistrzynią (W przeciwieństwie do Caliany, nie była nauczycielką). Oddała Krakersa (Kracjusza jako kota) w ręce uczennic w ramach przyjaźni. Nawiedzenie Henia - 2 lata przed Shimmer i Shine Samira pewnego razu poszła spać. Samira: Mistrzu??? Henio: SŁUCHEJ MNIE. Samira: ...... Henio: ZA 2 LETE BEDZIEMNY SFIENTOWADZ Samira: Co? Henio: WYBRENIEC BENDZIE. Samira: Jak się nazywa? Henio: TAG. Samira się obudziła zlana potem i poinformowała swoje uczennice. Shimmer i Shine przeniosły się do alternatywnej rzeczywistości gdzie poznały strukturę mocy wybrańca. Leah i Zack. Shimmer i Shine - Rok 0 Dwie bliźniacze siostry, Shimmer i Shine, są dżinami, które potrafią w jeden dzień ofiarować trzy życzenia. Pomagają swojej ludzkiej przyjaciółce Leah. Leah wraz z dżinami przeżywają niesamowite przygody gdy się okazuje, że spełnianie trzech życzeń w jeden dzień to bardzo trudne zadanie. Zack nie może zobaczyć i usłyszeć Shimmer i Shine. Nawiedzenie Tego Czegoś - Rok 1 Zeta poszła spać. Zeta: Ktoś ty??? To Coś: Robię internet.... Zeta: Co? Czemu?? To Coś: Bo jest mym zwyczajem... Zeta: Coś jeszcze? To Coś: Niektóre rzeczy ciągle sprzedaje.. Zeta: Na przykład? To Coś: Głos zgniecionego gardła goryla... Zeta: O_O Atak Zety - Rok 2 Leah i Zac przenoszą się do Zahara - krainy, w której zamieszkują Shimmer i Shine. Tym razem Zac nie musi chować się przed dżinami. Pojawiają się też nowe postacie - czarodziejka Zeta, która jest silniejsza od Shimmer i Shine, jej smok Nazboo, księżniczka Samira i jej paw Roya, a także Kaz - osobisty dżin Zacka. Nawrócenie Zety - Rok 6 Zeta widząc swoje błędy skierowała się na pokutę do świętej góry. Modląc się zauważyła ducha Rumcajsa. Rumcajs: Teraz jesteś dżinem! Zeta stała się dźinem. Zack Potężny - Rok 9 Caliana wróciła do Zahary aby sprawdzić czy wybrano wybrańca. Caliana wskazała na chłopca po czym zniknęła. Zack okazuje się być wybrańcem. Jego uczeń Kaz postanawia zostać jego uczniem. Finałowa walka - Rok 15 Zack ostatecznie walczy z Tym Czymś. To Coś dostało metalowym prętem w serce. Tuż po walce Zack miał wizję Henia. Wizja Henia - Rok 15 Zack: Mistrzu.... Henio: I JAG SYNEG WIEZYZ TERA? Zack: Co? Henio: CY WIEZYS TERAS F MOCZ WYBRANIA? Zack: Tak, mój mistrzu. Henio: Idę się nażreć, elo. Za rog mnei ni bendzie. Zniknięcie Henia i Tego Czegoś - Rok 16 Rok po wizji, Henio i To Coś połączyli się i powstał grzyb. Zack jako Mistrz - Rok 19 Zack zaczął pozyskiwać uczniów tuż po walce. Miał wielki respekt. Leah i on pobrali się już w Roku 14 ale dopiero w tym roku urodziła się - Masza! Masza i Niedźwiedź - Rok 26 Masza wpadła pociągiem gdzieś w jakiś Czarnobylski las z dala od domu. Na szczęście niedźwiedź się nią zaopiekował. Koniec - Rok 50 To tyle. Cześć.